Just Like You
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: After Sasuke left. Sakura is grieveing,but comes to realization that he's not coming back.She knows that he wants her to hate and be just like him and seek revenge,but she won't.She's gonna get on with her life.Song is Just Like You by Three Days Grace. K


Just Like You

**Summary:** After Sasuke left. Sakura is grieveing, but comes to realization that he's not coming back. She knows that he wants her to hate and be just like him and seek revenge, but she won't. She's gonna get on with her life. Song is Just Like You by Three Days Grace.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_Song lyrics_

Sakura had been emotionless for the past few weeks, snapping at her friends when they tried to talk to her, yelling at them for asking her to hang with them. Yes, she was turning out to be just like him.

_I could be mean, I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

Sometimes, she put on fake smiles to fool her friends. She was stupid to think that she had them fooled. She found out, and resorted back to her cold exterior. She was just like him.

_I could be fake, I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

Sasuke had always been beside her, giving her mean comments and sneering, probably thinking it would push her along faster. He only slowed her down. He was only in her way. When she thought about this, she decided to change. He was wrong if he thought that she was going to be just like him and hate him, get revenge.

_You thought you were standing beside me,_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

He thought he was guiding her by insulting her, showing her that hating made you stronger. He was only in her way. He was wrong if he thought she was going to become cold and be just like him. He thought he was guiding her by leaving, showing her that no friends was the path to power. He was only in her way. He was wrong if he thought she was going to be just like him and seek power.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

She could be cold to her friends when they tried to help her. She could be ruthless when they bumped into her or did something she didn't like. Yes, she could be just like him.

_I could be cold, I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

She was still weak when it came to trust and friendship. She could be senseless in her replies, not caring if they hurt someone. Yes, she could be just like him.

_I could be weak, I could senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

He thought he was standing beside her, giving her the unnecessary shove to get her to move. He was only in her way. He's wrong if he thinks that she'll be just like him.

_You thought you were standing beside me,_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

He thought he was guiding her when he gave her those hurtful comments, proving that emotions were worthless. He was only in her way. He was wrong if he thought that she was just like him. He thought he was guiding her when he protected her, proving that she was weak and that she should give up. He was only in her way. He was wrong if he thinks that she's just like him.

_You thought you were there to guide me,_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me,_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

She was on her own, because she couldn't live with the thought of him. She was alone, so she wouldn't turn out like him. But, it hit her. She was becoming him by being alone.

_On my own, cause I can't stand living with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_

_Want me to_

He thought he was standing beside her, so that when she fell he could kick and insult her until she got up. He was only in her way. He be damned if he thought that she was just like him.

_You thought you were standing beside me,_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

He thought he was guiding her when he told her he was an avenger, proving that revenge made you stronger. He was only in her way. He was wrong if he thought she was going to be just like him. He thought he was guiding her when he broke her heart before leaving, telling her that love is pointless. He was only in her way. He was wrong if he thought that she was going to be just like him.

_You thought you were there to guide me,_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me,_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Yes, Sakura could be mean, angry, ruthless, senseless, cold and weak. But as Sakura picked herself up off the ground, she realized that by dwelling on him, she was becoming him.

_I could be mean, I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

But, Sakura thought, she wasn't going to be like him, she was going to go back to being herself, and actually go on with her life.

**Me: how did you like it? I love the song Just Like You by Three Days Grace. It's awsome! Please review!**


End file.
